Nightfall
by Nexus97
Summary: Ichigo believed he was back to his old life. Between school and hollows, his life had resumed its monotony. But something dark stirs inside him. An Ichihime-Drama fanfic. P.S. This my first FanFic, so please, have mercy D: xD I apologize for the grammar.


**Nightfall**

Chapter 1: Fake Tears

"Yaaawn..." Ichigo noisily yawned as He stretched, attracting to himself prying eyes from the passers-by. A rather normal thing, having spent another sleepless night because of his Hollow... Not that before has spent better nights, among his "job" of Substitute Shinigami and the various scholastic appointments that stole him big part of the time. It hoped that after the defeat of Aizen, He would have had more free time to pass with his friends or with his family, especially with his sisters, having been absent for a long time.

But now he had to deal with the Hollows and the imminent end of the scholastic year.

"Hey, Kurosaki!"

His thoughts were interrupted by the petulant Quincy as He walked towards him.

"Good morning, Ishida..."

He answered with a sleepy tone.

"Good morning... You don't look so good... Are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah, don't worry... Recently I have trouble getting to sleep, that's all..."

The Shinigami answered, as He looked away from his friend to yawn again.

"Let me guess: have you spent the whole night to slain Hollow with Kuchiki-san, right? You could leave it to her for once, you know? it's her job, after all."

"It's also my job. I remind you that I'm also a Shinigami."

"A **Substitute** Shinigami."

Uryuu replied.

"Well, I can't sit back and do anything while some people are devoured!"

Ichigo said with annoyed tone.

_"But, maybe He's right..." _He thought _"Rukia knows how to handle the Hollows. She certainly doesn't need me to help her every time. Perhaps it could also please her. I could..."_

"Kurosaki!"

The Quincy recalled his attention, making him notice that they had reached the entrance of the school. Ichigo shook his head and went along with Uryuu.

To the entrance Ichigo greeted his friends and, after regularly knocked down Keigo, He seated to his desk, feeling tired.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!"

A female and vivacious voice recalled his attention and, turning around, he noticed that Orihime stared at him with a worried look.

"Uh... G-good morning, Inoue... Is there something wrong?" "Kurosaki-kun... are you feeling well?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look very pale and tired... Are you sure you're okay?" "Thanks, Inoue, but I'm okay" He said with a smile.

The girl blushed and smiled back.

"It's just that I'm very busy recently, and I had little time to rest..."

"Oh, I see..." Orihime nodded.

"Well, in this case, I hope you to get well soon, Kurosaki-kun!" She said smiling.

Ichigo smiled her back.

_"She's so sweet." _He thought.

"Uhm... Kurosaki-kun..."

"Yes?"

"I w-was wondering if you..."

The girl lowered the look, blushing.

"... I w-was wondering i-i-if you wanted to have lunch together." She uttered with a very weak tone.

"Oh, I'd love to, Inoue." He answered, crossing the girl's gaze.

"O-oh! T-then I'll see you later, Kurosaki-kun..."

"See you later, Inoue."

Ichigo greeted her and Inoue could swear to feel Tatsuki's look on her and returning to her desk, She noticed her giggling as She watched her.

"Tatsuki-chan! It's not funny!" She told her with a sulked tone.

* * *

During the recreation, Ichigo left the classroom to join Orihime in the courtyard of the school.

In turn, Orihime left the other girls, and once more it noticed a sneer on the face of Tatsuki, this time accompanied by a giggle from Rukia.

"Not you too, Kuchiki-san!" She said shortly before crossing Ichigo.

The two seated on the benches in the courtyard and together they ate some Onigiris.

Ichigo was surprised from the fact that Orihime hadn't prepared one of her dishes from the uneatable aspect.

"So, Inoue..." Ichigo said, bringing a napkin to the mouth.

"... what are your plans for this Summer?"

"Oh... I'm going to pay a visit to my relatives in Okinawa. I will pass the greatest part of the summer from them, helping them to manage a restaurant on the beach. What about you?"

"Well, I thought about spending some time with Yuzu and Karin, but..."

"But...?"

"I don't know if It's right to leave Rukia to manage here alone the Hollow in Karakura..."

"You shouldn't worry, you know well Kuchiki-san."

"You think so? Sometimes I think She would be passed off without me."Ichigo said with a joky tone.

Orihime covered a giggle and Ichigo smiled to see her so cheery.

"Oh, really...?!"

Rukia appeared behind Ichigo making him jump in fright. "What the hell, Rukia!" Ichigo stood up, recovering from the initial shock.

Rukia burst out laughing, followed by Orihime.

"From how long you were eavesdropping?!" He asked with a very annoyed tone.

"Relax, I just came to warn you." She answered.

"To warn us?"

"I have to go to Urahara, I've received a message from him, in which he says to join him as soon as possible."

A serious expression appeared on the face of Ichigo.

"Something serious?" He asked.

"No, luckily. In any case, I wouldn't have asked for your help, Ichigo." Rukia said, bursting out of her Gigai.

"What? Why?"

"Ichigo, I appreciates that you want to help at all costs. Really. But you need some rest. Just look at you!"

"Kuchiki-san is right!" Orihime added.

"It's my job! I am a Shinigami!"

"A **Substitute** Shingami." Rukia specified.

Orihime could feel Ichigo snarl from the anger.

"Take care of my Gigai for me. I will return as soon as possible." After that, She disappeared using the Shunpo.

"Hey, wait a... Damn!" Ichigo snarled, tightening the fists.

"She worries for you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime drew near him to remember him the end of the recreation.

"Oh... What a pity... I'm sorry Inoue, I ..."

"Don't worry, It's ok. I actually had fun." She said with a warm smile.

"We should do this more often, you know?"

"Mhm?" Orihime said confused.

"Having lunch together, I mean."

"O-oh, t-that! Sure! I'd also like to, Kurosaki-kun!"

_"She's cute when She stammers." _Ichigo thought, smiling at the girl. Then He incited to his friend to return in class. Shortly before returning, Ichigo suddenly stopped one step from the entrance.

"What the..." He began to stagger and slowly to fall forward.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime caught him just before He hit the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime grabbed him by the shoulder to see what was the problem and noticed a an absent, almost empty, expression on Ichigo's face.

_"...Out..."_

_"What?" _

_"Let me out..."_

Ichigo felt his Hollow.

_"What... What do you want from me?! GO AWAY!"_

Ichigo suddenly recovered, frightening Orihime.

"Ugh, my head... Inoue...?"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime hugged the Shinigami, making him blush.

"Uh... I-Inoue?"

The girl, realizing what She had just done, let him go, blushing in turn.

"I... I t-thought you w-were... I..."

"Don't worry." Her reassured her.

"It was just a faint. I'm fine, really." The girl calmed down.

"Thanks, Inoue."

She avoided to directly look at him in the eyes and She gave him a hand to get up.

They noticed several students giggling and talking about them, while they were passing along the corridor.

_"These idiots have nothing better to do..."_

Anyway, It wasn't that to worry him.

But his Hollow.

He felt a very sharp pain in his chest. The same spot where he was wounded by Ulquiorra time ago.

It wasn't from him.

He perceived his Hollow in a very different way from how he used to do.

It was more violent and restless than usual.

"_I can't let this thing affects Inoue as earlier..."_

He looked away to see the girl next to him.

She was still nervous and embarrassed at first, having yet some redness on her face.

_"Adorable..." _He thought.

"Hey Kurosaki! Inoue-san!"

Uryuu appeared in the doorway of their classroom to call his friends.

"The lesson is about to start!" He shouted.

"We're coming!"

Taking Orihime's hand, the two ran in the class before the bell ring.

* * *

**[NOTE: ICHIGO INNER HOLLOW = OGIHCI] **

_"Let me out." _

_"No way!" _

_"I wasn't asking you. _

_Let._

_Me._

_Out. _

_NOW."_

Ichigo was trying in every way to contain his Hollow, without getting noticed by his classmates or Mrs. Ochi.

Ogihci behaved in a completely different way from usual. His tone wasn't provocative or ironic as usual.

It was definite and inflexible.

Ichigo knew that he wouldn't have accepted a "no" as an answer.

Then He felt another sharp pain, this time more intense, in the chest.

_"You don't have any idea what I'm capable of..." _

_"Go to Hell!" _

"Ichigooo!" Mrs. Ochi brought him to reality.

"Ichigo, are you ok? You're pale and... you're all sweaty..."

"I-I'm fine, Mrs. Ochi, thanks..."

"If you say so, come to the blackboard to resolve this math problem."

Ichigo struggled to his feet from his desk and stand up almost by a miracle. But the worrying thing is that He felt on him the looks of Uryuu, Chad and Orihime.

Especially the one from the girl.

_"This is going to hurt both of you..." _

It heard Ogihci's voice grin.

In front of the blackboard Ichigo felt his eyes wet.

_"I'm... crying...?" _

Touching his eyes, He looked with horror the tips of his fingers.

Blood.

_"Why am I... crying blood...?!" _

Mrs. Ochi was the first one to notice it.

"Ichigo!" She yelled.

The boy tried to utter a word.

The only thing to come out was a cough, followed by more blood.

_"Damn... What are you doing to... me...?"_

Ichigo collapsed to the ground, and his vision began to blur and become more chaotic because of the many students who come to his aid.

The last thing He heard was the desperate cry of Orihime, who ran up to him in tears.

_"I am you._

_And you're me._

_Kurosaki Ichigo."_

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
